The Reunion
by MuchiNO
Summary: "I know you don't remember me..." "I could never forget you... That's the truth." (This is how I envision Roxas and Xion's reunion will go in Kingdom Hearts III. Hints of RokuShi.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I thought of this when watching Sora and Kairi's reunion while I was replaying Kingdom Hearts 2. **

**Then it hit me. **

**What will Roxas and Xion's reunion be like?**

**Then this happened. **

_**Warning: Best experience if imagined in cutscene form. **_

_(Xion's P.O.V) _

_"Hey, can you hear me?"_

A gentle feminine voice spoke.

"Roxas, wake up!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

_Roxas?!_

The word made my eyes snap open.

I looked around and saw I was standing in a vaguely familiar place.

Yen Sid's tower...

I looked up to see-

Well, It was almost like looking in a mirror.

The girl had the same face as me, her long auburn hair framing her face.

She was standing over me, a mixture of concern and confusion in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked, helping me to my feet.

"Uh... Yeah..." I responded quietly, knowing exactly who this girl is.

"He's not waking up!" The familiar voice whined.

"He probably inherited your laziness." Kairi giggled at the person.

I looked over, and my jaw literally dropped, a small gasp escaping my mouth.

Standing there was Sora, and sprawled out in front of him was a very familiar spiky-haired boy...

"Hm... Perhaps you know this boy?" An old-sounding voice boomed from behind me.

I turned and saw an old man wearing a wizard hat along with a blue wizard robe, a man I recognize as Yen Sid.

"... I do... But I don't think it's mutual anymore..." I explained quietly, my eyes on the floor.

"Then perhaps you know how to awaken him?" Yen Sid suggested.

"I do..." I walked over and kneeled down next to Roxas.

"Free Sea Salt Ice Cream!" I exclaimed into his ear.

Roxas immediately jumped to his feet, his eyes wide.

"Really?! Where?!" He asked.

I simply stood there, giggling slightly at his response.

"Wow. You actually managed to wake him up." Sora mused.

Roxas's head jerked upwards, his eyes wide as he gazed apon the two teens before him.

"Wait... How am I-"

He was cut off when his gaze landed on me, causing me to look down at my feet, averting my eyes from him.

"Well, this girl says she knows you, and you both have been safely extracted from Sora's heart, as has Ventus's heart which is soon to be reunited with the boy's body." Yen Sid answered.

Then he turned to me.

"So, how many people in this room do you know, and what is your name?" He asked.

"... Well, I know everyone in this room... And... My name _was _Xion..." I spoke softly, still refusing to look anyone in the eyes.

"And do you know why you were inside Sora's heart?" He inquired.

"... I was... A failed replica... Of Sora... Made of his memories... And Organization XIII used me as a puppet... But... In order for Sora to recover losing his memories... And for Roxas to continue living... I had to fade back into the darkness of Sora's heart..." I explained quietly, my hands clasped behind my back.

"I see... Quite a Nobel sacrifice." Yen Sid commented.

"..." I said nothing, my eyes still on my feet.

I finally dared to look up after a thick layer of silence covered the room like a blanket.

Sora was tilting his head slightly, and Kairi was bashfully averting her eyes from him _(probably because she knew since I reflected her, that meant she was important in Sora's memories)_, Yen Sid was simply gazing at us all, and Roxas was staring at me with wide eyes.

"I... I know you don't remember me... S-So I understand if you don't want to say anything..." I managed to force out, my gaze returning to my feet.

I heard the sound of his footsteps approaching me, and I mentally prepared myself for his response.

_Would he be mad?_

_Would he think I was crazy?_

I could barely stand my tension and anxiousness.

I soon saw his feet in front of me, indicating he was standing mere inches away...

I expected him to call me crazy, or to yell at me.

But instead he surprised me.

I felt something warm clash against my chest, along with arms around me.

I gasped slightly, my head snapping up.

One of his arms was around my waist, and his other hand was on my head, his fingers gently running through my hair.

Instead of being blank like I expected, his expression showed happiness, recognition, and something else that I can't put my finger on...

"You're my best friend, Xion. I could never forget you... That's the truth, remember?" He smiled softly at me.

I smiled a small, barely manageable smile, returning the hug.

I could hear minor confusion coming from the two teens, but at this point, I don't even care.

All I cared about at the moment was that Roxas remembered me.

The very fact that he even knew my name was enough to make me happy.

"Well, you certainly seem to know each other." Yen Sid mused.

We quickly separated, both of us turning pink.

"E-Eh..." Roxas stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner.

"We were best friends along with Axel, and shared Sea Salt Ice Cream on the Twilight Town Clock Tower... So yeah, we know each other..." I explained.

Yen Sid simply nodded before speaking again.

"So, do you wish to join us in our struggle against Xeanort and his Vessels?" Yen Sid questioned us

"That's Xemnas's somebody, right?" Roxas inquired, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yep. And he wants to unlock Kingdom Hearts!" Sora exclaimed in a worried tone.

"Then I'm in. He's the reason me, Xion, and Axel were torn apart, and frankly I want to give him a piece of my mind." Roxas stepped forewords.

"I'm in to. He tried to use us as puppets, and his somebody's probably a hundred times worse." I nodded, stepping forwards as well.

"Thank you both. Sora, Kairi. You two are tasked with informing the two on what's to come. Now go." He dismissed us with a wave of his hand.

We all walked out, Sora and Kairi chatting about this and that.

I noticed Roxas kept staring at me, but I barely noticed.

I just kept asking myself the same question.

_'How does he remember me...?'_

I guess it doesn't really matter...

What does matter is that I'm remembered...

_And that means the worlds to me. _


	2. Notice

I'm thinking that I should stop writing due to my updates being slow and not many people read what I write anyway. I'll be doing more on my DeviantArt account, 'MuchinaAndCompany'.

Unless I get at least 20 different requests by people who aren't guests to stay in the next couple days, I'll be leaving Fanfiction and my account will become dormant.


End file.
